Moon Shadow
by Lennat
Summary: Korra sings Asami to sleep each night.


It was a rare and privileged knowledge that Korra, the Master of all Four Elements, had a singing voice of velvet.

Asami had happened upon this secret during the week after her father's passing. For the whole week, she existed in a state of suspended time, while the world flashed by at a hyper speed. Wedding preparations and rehousing efforts were slammed into the businesswoman's face again and again and all Asami could do was stare at them, uncomprehending, uncaring. _Angry._

 _How could such stupid things such as weddings exist when her father was dead? When her entire world had been lost, how was it possible that other worlds continue?_

She fled these questions one night as she staggered through the halls of Tenzin's residence. For the sixth night in a row, her body had refused to give in to slumber; she was too exhausted to sleep, much less even remember where she was, or how to get back to her room, or why she was pacing these halls like an aimless wraith.

As she wandered, she hardly noticed as the world fell away save for the _pat, pat, pat_ of her bare feet on the tile and a single note, piercing through her fear and fog.

The note changed direction, became a series of notes, and then a tune—like a ribbon of warmth and color, drifting in undulating flight. Something eased within her as she followed it down the corridor—a knot in her stomach unraveled, and the knife of fear at her back fell away. Nostalgia wrapped around her shoulders like a warm scarf, a fluffy comfort. Near and nearer she drew to the source of the sound, until she found herself standing outside the Avatar's bedroom door.

It was the first time she'd heard Korra sing.

" _I'm being followed by a moon shadow, moon shadow, moon shadow; leaping and hopping on a moon shadow, moon shadow…"_

She collapsed outside the door, laid her head on the molding, and closed her eyes.

The sweet embrace of slumber had hardly taken her when the song stopped, and she felt strong arms lifting her up. "You heard me singing," Korra scolded.

"M'sorry," Asami mumbled, nuzzling her shoulder. "Couldn't sleep…mama used to sing to me. But she…stopped."

Asami felt Korra's breath against her brow, a gentle caress. "Never slept well again after that, did you?" Korra murmured, and Asami only nodded and hoped that her room was far away, because Korra's arms were more comfortable than her bed. They were so warm, and the gentle up-and-down of Korra's stride so soothing, and…and it was morning all of a sudden, and she was in her bed, and the hues of dawn bright through her window. She only vaguely remembered Korra tucking her in.

"Why don't you sing more?" Asami had asked that morning as they shared breakfast together in the gazebo. "Don't you _like_ to sing?"

Korra had lifted a single shoulder in response as she chewed. She swallowed hastily to give her answer. "I don't sing because there is nobody to listen," she responded, then promptly took another bite.

Asami felt her expression soften. She gingerly placed one finger on Korra's hand. "I wish you'd stop thinking so little of everything you do," she sighed. "The entire world would stop and listen to you if you sang for them even for a moment."

Korra seemed to ponder this some, but then scowled and shook her head. It was an endearing sight to see, with her cheeks puffed up with noodles. "Not quite what I was getting at," she said with a shy, slanted smile. "I mean, I only want to sing for people who listen. _Really_ listen. I want to sing for the people who'd listen to me _and for_ me, in the same way I'd be singing _for_ them."

"I'm really not following you here," Asami had laughed, and Korra and laughed with her, because she knew she was being as inarticulate as always.

"Let's put it this way," Korra said, hooking her hand around Asami's venturing finger. "I wouldn't sing for anyone right now. But one day, I think I might sing for you."

I had been Korra's first love confession to her.

The ones that followed, as beautiful as they were, were like dust in comparison. Even the first _I love you's_ they whispered in the pink and blue glow of the spirit world did not compare to that subsequent night, when Asami lay bare in the Avatar's arms, lulled to sleep by her song.

Though not quite the same, tonight was similar. Asami was curled on the bed like a sleeping cat, her hair spalyed across a sitting Korra's folded legs. Suspended in that watery state halfway between sleep and wakefulness, where dreams began to take shape but awareness had not yet died, she listened to Korra's song.

 _"And if I ever lose my legs, I won't moan; I won't beg._

 _Yes if I ever lose my legs,_

 _awaa-aa-aaay, awaa—aaaa-ay,_

 _I won't have to walk no more."_

Korra had sang this tune before, but only pieces of it. The words only now breached Asami's comprehension. _It is about loss,_ Asami thought, snuggling in further to Korra's lap. The thought lifts her like a gentle hand, dangling her just above the state of sleep. _It is about leaving behind the horror of the past…or vowing to move on from them, maybe._

 _"And if I ever lose my mouth,_

 _All my teeth, north and south,_

 _If I ever lose my mouth, awaa—aay, awaa-aa-ay,_

 _I won't have to talk no more…"_

Korra's hand flitted over the skin of Asami's shoulder, gentle and featherlike. Again, the completeness of slumber beckoned her, and she began to give in.

 _"…yes,if I ever lose my eyes,_

 _Awaa-aaa-aay, awaa-aaa-aay,_

 _I won't have to cry no more."_

Silence after this. The lullaby seemed to have ended.

Asami felt Korra's weight shift. Her head slid off of her lap and onto a pillow. Although she roused slightly as Korra situated the sheets, she kept her eyes closed and her breathing steady. Korra, preparing to snuggle in next to her and draw her into her embrace like so many previous nights, paused uncharacteristically.

" _And if I ever lose my love…"_

Korra's voice, so ethereal and sweet, had taken a softer tone. Asami had never heard this verse before.

 _"My raven sweet, my sleeping dove,_

 _"Yes, if I ever lose my love, awa—aay, awaaa—aay…"_

But then Korra sighed, and at long last, lay down beside her. She drews the blankets over them, taking a moment to tuck them gingerly around her lover before snuggling up against Asami's back. Her warm breath moistened Asami's neck. It was quiet for some time, save for the sound of them both breathing in perfect tandem. Then, Korra completed the song in a whisper as she drifted off.

 _"…then I won't have to live no more."_

Asami was more awake than she had been in weeks as she lay, still and wide-eyed, in Korra's arms. She desperately wanted to say something, but Korra had fallen asleep, and she could find nothing to say.

x

x

x

x

Oh, I'm bein' followed by a moonshadow, moon shadow, moonshadow-  
Leapin and hoppin' on a moonshadow, moonshadow, moonshadow-

And if I ever lose my hands, lose my plough, lose my land,  
Oh if I ever lose my hands, Oh if I won't have to work no more.

And if I ever lose my eyes, if my colours all run dry,  
Yes if I ever lose my eyes, Oh if I won't have to cry no more.

[Chorus]

And if I ever lose my legs, I won't moan, and I won't beg,  
Yes if I ever lose my legs, Oh if I won't have to walk no more.

And if I ever lose my mouth, all my teeth, north and south,  
Yes if I ever lose my mouth, Oh if I won't have to talk...

Did it take long to find me? I asked the faithful light.  
Did it take long to find me? And are you gonna stay the night?

[Chorus]  
Moonshadow, moonshadow, moonshadow, moonshadow.

-Cat Stevens


End file.
